Talk:Running guide
This needs improvement, obviously. I just moved information about actually running from Run. I've never done runs, so I'm not really an authority to clean this up. Rhia Aryx 10:53, 7 August 2007 (CDT) **I intended this to be a general running guide, with links to guides for specific runs. Rhia Aryx 11:24, 7 August 2007 (CDT) *Removed the "Choosing a Secondary" and "Equipment" sections since they had no information. If someone who is knowledgeable can fill those in, that'd be great. Rhia Aryx 09:51, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Why is burning speed on here for a "commonly used running skill" under the Movement speed reference. When have you ever seen someone use Burning Speed to run? With all the after-cast delay it ends up being equivelent to a stance that makes you move 20% faster, requiring 10 energy every 6 seconds and setting you on fire... It's really only usefull in AB where you can run into a group of enemies and set them on fire.69.159.200.89 17:50, 30 December 2007 (UTC) is it possible? I have a nightfall char and i have managed to get to ascalon from lions arc so thats ok but i was wondering on factions if there is any way of getting a non factions char from the main land to the monastry ? please reply :The guy at kaineng docks who transports factions chars from seitung to kaineng does. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:46, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Cleaned up I cleaned up the article as much as I could do for the night. Please review and remove tag if you see fit to do so.[[Mr Prash|blue]] 01:51, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :working on making this a actual guide. removed skill list since it exist in IMS page and is more complete there. too tired to continue right now. Bottle130 11:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Edit: so how does it look now? Bottle130 11:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I had a bash at it, hopefully the article is structured a little more meaningfully and is an easier read. As I don't do/use runs myself, cannot vouch for how accurate or up-to-date the information contained within the article is, so any runners out there, feel free to revise (without going into too specific detail, no need to replicate PvX). --Wolfie (talk| ) 06:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Heroes / Henchmen I found an useful way for running and having H/H in the place you need (for example running to a boss and the defeat it). You have to flag H/H near the portal, then run to the place you want and then set the flag BEHIND the portal. The Heroes and the Henchmen will be warped to you. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 10:15, 11 September 2008 (UTC) common runs? Maybe a section should be added, amongst some good clean up, on some of the more common runs in the game (like the desert tour, ascalon to lions arch, etc) so people can learn what the more common runs are and aspiring runners will know what the more common runs are. Anithira 13:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Good point... Those run guides DO exist however, they just aren't listed/'linked-to' in this Article yet (I'm not done organizing them yet either) ...but you can see all of them right now if you click on the last link at the very bottom of this page called "running guides". Further input on them is welcome! --'ilr' (4,Jan.'09)((....PS: I'm also working my way around to this guide and will give it a working-over as well; assuming there's anything I can do to actually improve it and clean it up.)) ::I saw those, and some are very helpful. i was also thinking with the guide to not just running points, but more also the ferries in kamadan and docks, as well as missions people often run for a price (final one in factions comes to mind) Anithira 10:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know if I really want to get into that stuff myself... Ferrying is based on story-line Loopholes which is in-effect a type of Exploit, and "Mission Running" already has a better term; it's called "Rushing". And AFAIK, there's only 3 missions that can actually be 100% "ran" through... SactumCay(which is already documented), Riverside(which no one goes to anyway), and Elona Reach which doesn't even need a guide b/c any "Tank" with a speedboost can zip right through it.... --'ilr' ::::That's true on all counts. forget i said anything about the missions and ferrying. Anithira 06:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Conviction & Piety buffed. I'm not going to add these to the Article, but as of August's update, these two stances can provide a much improved survival buff to professions that do not rely on Stances for their run-buffs. ...and "I Am Unstoppable!"'s Armor bonus stacks on top of them and can be made Perma simply by carrying Enduring Harmony. Both confirmed with some light test-running in Hardmode (yes I know, contradiction in terms... w/e) --'ilr' (31,Aug.'09)